


Sun salutations!

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor can't yoga.





	Sun salutations!

**Author's Note:**

> okay i couldnt resist

Today was June 21.

The summer solstice, or the longest day of the year.

 

* * *

 Today was also important for another reason.

International Yoga Day.

(Or, the day that Viktor would be able to stare at Yuuri’s perfect butt and not receive odd stares of his own all day.)

June 21 was chalked up on Viktor’s calendar as one of the best days in the year, third only to his and Yuuri and his’s aniversary and Yuuri’s birthday.

Today was the day that VIktor was allowed to fuck his beautiful husband without consequences from Yakov.

Why?

Because Yuuri was going to be in sinfully form-fitting yoga pants, and it was going to be that way for the whole day, his and Viktor’s bedroom excepted.

And _no-one_  could even _fathom_  trying to resist Yuuri in yoga pants.

Today was also the day that Viktor was going to _attempt_  to do yoga.

~~Viktor had tried it a month back and ended up as a pretzel.~~

~~He was horrible at yoga.~~

His future was bleak in yoga

 

* * *

 

 

_Today was the day that Viktor would wake up before Yuuri._

Today was the day, indeed.

 _VIktor_  did _wake up before Yuuri, but only by a measly minute or so._

_Today was also the day that Viktor would try and do yoga with Yuuri._

_VIktor was flexible, balanced, and hella confident that he could do this._

_(And_ boy, _was he wrong. Apparently, one of the above was horrible for doing yoga.)_

_Viktor started off on his journey of misfortune doing yoga by first joining Yuuri with his sun salutations._

_Viktor was ashamed to admit ~~that he couldn’t keep up with Yuuri~~  that Yuuri was moving at a pace far too fast for a beginner like Viktor._

_Yuuri did these fifteen times every morning, (VIktor counted them- he was good for_ one _thing in this godforsaken world.) and although Viktor always watched Yuuri do it every day, he still couldn’t grasp the order of the moves._

_Viktor was pathetic when it came to yoga._

_Yuuri was doing some pose with his hand holding one leg over his head and balancing on the other leg while holding his free arm out._

_Viktor regretted even considering joining Yuuri in yoga today._

_Yuuri hummed and turned his head, smiling at Viktor. He released his leg and walked over to Viktor who was struggling pathetically._

_“It’s just like figure skating, Viktor.” Yuuri explained, correcting Viktor’s posture and guiding his movements. He pulled Viktor’s leg up, not very unlike that one time in the hot springs when Viktor had done the same thing to Yuuri in front of an audience, of sorts.  
_

_“See? All you have to do is-” Viktor had gotten the position correct. He’d pulled it off, and  in his books, this was worth more than a gold medal at the Olympics._

_But his clumsiness with yoga reared its ugly, ugly, head._

_“No, hold it-” Yuuri squeaked, trying to support a wobbling Viktor. He promptly collapsed._

_“Shit.” Viktor cursed from the floor.  
_

_Spoke too soon._

_“Do you need any help untangling yourself?” Yuuri asked, to a Viktor Pretzel. Viktor had promptly collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs.  
_

_Viktor was a human pretzel, and discovered that he was_ not _good at yoga, his pretzel status proof._

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor had prepared for today thoroughly, unlike that fateful day in May.

The week before, he’d looked up on Google as to how the hell one was supposed to a sun salutation, which he received  a long and complicated answer.

Viktor didn’t even try and bother deciphering it.

And he wasn’t about to ask Yuuri.

He watched a YouTube video.

But, even after watching it 287 times, Viktor _still_  didn’t remember the order of moves for the cursed sun salutation.

At least he made an effort.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri’s alarm rang out at 5:45 a.m. on Wednesday, June 21.

Viktor shot up like a bullet, running through everything he tried to memorize.

(He remembered nothing.)

Yuuri’s already stretching.

Yuuri slips on his yoga pants and Viktor can’t help it-

He stares at Yuuri’s butt.

But it was _Yuuri’s butt._  That itself was an explanation in itself.

Yuuri has walked to the bathroom.

And Viktor would be dead meat if he doesn’t remember what he learnt.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yawn* i'm sleepy as fuck  
> And i dont know what to do  
> please let me sleep now  
> ^^ Haiku for my freaking brain.  
> But I live on comments and kudos, so please sustain me if you want more from me!  
> <3  
> But my tumblr is  @mylaptopisforeverstolenbymymom if you wanna scream about how bad this is.


End file.
